


Loving You

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Both Lars and Mei always thought that their first time would be magical and romantic, then why it felt so awkward? They wondered.





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that English isn't my first language and I write this for fun. It took me a while to try to figure it out how to develope this idea. It has a little bit of humor and awkwardness.

Both Lars and Mei always thought that their first time would be magical and romantic, then why it felt so awkward? They wondered.

They had met two years ago, in her first day of college, when she got lost and he helped her to find her classroom. They were studying different things, but that wasn’t an impediment to fall in love and spend almost every day together. 

They enjoyed of a very steady relationship and they were really in love with each other, so maybe it was time to have another kind of intimacy. When she brought up the topic, he couldn’t deny he felt the same way.

They felt ready to take the next step. They planned everything and decided they’d make love that weekend, after all, exams had finished and they didn’t have any important homework to do.

Mei was excited, but nervous; she read every single article about the first time, contraceptives and human body. She wanted to be ready and well informed. And she started observing Lars more than the usual, she loved him, and she had no doubt about it. He was a wonderful boyfriend.  

Lars had been in a very good mood all that week, his friends noticed it, but didn’t ask him why; they knew Mei was the reason behind that smile in his face. He seemed to be calm about the whole situation, but he was nervous too. The truth was that he was a hopeless romantic, and he secretly had high expectations.

The morning of the big day, he cleaned up his bedroom and put his favorite sheets on the bed; he even bought fresh flowers to brighten up the room. He put on that shirt she gave him for his birthday. He felt a bit ridiculous, smiling like a fool as if sex was a big deal. But this wasn’t just sex; he’d made love with Mei and that was a big deal.

When she arrived to his apartment, he thought she looked more beautiful than ever. He hugged her and kissed her slowly with such passion and sweetness that she got surprised; he wasn’t really affectionate and rarely showed his feelings in that way.

As every Saturday, they watched a movie while they ate a pizza, and later they stayed in his bedroom, listening to music. They talked about silly things and whatever thing came to their mind, until they remained silent, looked at each other and giggled nervously.

She got closer and kissed him. He kissed her back, every time more passionately. When he started kissing her neck and she felt her knees were trembling, she pushed him away softly.

“Bunny, you have condoms, right?” she asked shyly.

“Of course I do” he replied, blushing.

“Alright, I bought one too and I got some lube… just in case…”

“T-that’s great”

“Then let’s do it” she murmured against his lips.

He nodded eagerly. However, as they were undressing, they started feeling shy and uneasy. They were sitting on his bed, one in front of the other. They were illuminated only by the lamp on the nightstand.

Mei observed him; he had a built body, for a moment she wanted to caress his torso, but she didn’t dare. Lars swallowed nervously; he thought she had a nice figure, and delicate and soft skin. They had seen each other wearing a swimsuit, but this wasn’t the same, they were naked now.

“Don’t stare at me that much!” she protested, covering with the sheets.

“You are doing the same” he said, blushing and taking a pillow.

They looked away. It was harder than they had thought. They didn’t know how others did this with such ease; now they learnt that probably most of them were lying. He asked her if she wanted to do it other day, but she shook her head. Then they need to stop being too awkward.

“Alright, if you want I’ll close my eyes” he said.

She accepted. She was still covered by the sheets, and approached slowly. With her help he took her face with his hands and kissed her, and then his hands went down to her shoulders and her back, getting her even closer to him. Her skin was so smooth and she smelled so good, her sweet and low moans were like music for him.

She was tense, but little by little she relaxed and put her arms around his neck. She caressed the back of his neck as he liked when they kissed. Then she moved away when she felt something against her. She giggled.

“Wow you really like me” she said.

He opened his eyes and took the pillow again. “I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, Bunny” she said, caressing his face and messing his hair. “It’s kind of flattering, I guess”

He snorted, and kissed her. Both laughed because of the situation in which they were, because of their awkwardness and maybe relief. And the tension disappeared. They kissed again and their foreheads touched.

“I love you” he whispered.

“And I love you too”

He made her lay tenderly on the bed. He covered her body with his amorous kisses, enjoying of that contact. She asked him every time for more, feeling how his lips warmed her. They looked at each other in the eyes and they found only love. Then, he took a condom, and she indicated him she was ready too. He tried to be gentle, but she groaned when she received him.

“Are you ok?”

She nodded. He kissed her repeatedly, almost as an apology. She asked him to continue and soon, the pain disappeared as he started moving and the pleasure he gave her made her forget about it.

They explored each other’s body with still clumsy caresses, discovering new and pleasant sensations. And suddenly, they thought the world outside disappeared, because it was reduced to that bedroom where only they existed. They felt loved and crazy for each other. He was hers and she was his now.

Finally, they moaned satisfied, tired and relieved. And he laid next to her, trying to breathe calmly. She looked at him and smiled, he caressed her cheek and she kissed his palm.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her, concerned.

“I’m fine; I liked it, and you?”

“Me too”

Both smiled. They kissed and caressed amorously, and later they fell asleep in tender embrace. Maybe their first time hadn’t been as romantic as they thought, but it was a very lovely experience, and even better because it was as result of the love they felt for each other, a pure and strong love.

 

 

 


End file.
